


Mr. Sandman, I'm So Alone

by Snowy_Rain



Series: Amortentia/Love Potions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I repeat, Idiots in Love, M/M, Serenading, Smitten, THIS IS WORTH READING COME AT ME BRO, True Love, Voldemort Is Smitten, Voldemort serenades Harry, this is very gay and very cute and my heart squeezed when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rain/pseuds/Snowy_Rain
Summary: Harry celebrates his seventeenth birthday. Meanwhile, Voldemort takes Harry out on a date.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Amortentia/Love Potions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760770
Comments: 26
Kudos: 192





	Mr. Sandman, I'm So Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on _Ribbon Tied Right_ but it's not in the story's canon, because at this point in the main story they will be only just starting to write letters to each other. (or will they.) (who knows what is real.)

Privet Drive at night was an ironically magical sight. The street lamps lined the streets like pearls on a necklace, golden blooms on a garland. Harry and Voldemort's footsteps echoed in the emptiness, each thump louder and clumsier than last.

"Stop," Harry giggled, shoving at the abnormally tall man's arm. Voldemort stumbled into a side pavement, making Harry laugh when he fell into a heap of black robes and pale limbs.

The man grunted. "Sadist. You are trying to defeat me while I'm inebriated."

"Am not. I'm drunk."

"As _I_ am."

"Two drunk wizards, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Come on, Voldemort, let's find a tree to sit in."

Voldemort laughed. "You'll have to help me up first."

"The most powerful wizard in the world, can't even get up on his own? How did you survive for so long?"

"I did fine until I met you," Voldemort said, taking Harry's offered hand. "Maybe I should reconsider letting you drink."

"I don't need permission. I'm seventeen now, and you aren't my husband," Harry told him.

"That I'm not," Voldemort answered. "Want to change that? I have a ring in mind."

"I'll pass. I think I know which one it is."

The Dark Lord sighed. "You haven't even seen it."

"I _have,_ indeed, seen it."

"Ah. Curses."

So the two drunks fools goofed and snickered between each other, cruising through the solitary streets like curfew-breaking teenagers. Voldemort spelled some garden-variety plants to play pranks on the unsuspecting Muggles, which made Harry hit him on the shoulder, yet ultimately forgave the older wizard for his mischief.

"You are--" He paused, scrunching his eyebrows. "Fifty-something."

"Seventy-something. I was born in the twenties."

"Seventy-something," Harry fixed his mistake. "You have a right to have fun. Merlin knows you've been too busy for that."

Voldemort hummed in affirmation. "Doing Dark Lord business."

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Well," Voldemort started but trailed off, huffing. "I don't know what you want me to say. I had something in mind, like a comeback, but. Forgot it."

"Real mature. Dishing out witty comebacks to teenagers, when you are a seventy-something dude."

"I didn't even _say_ anything in response," Voldemort said, sighing long-sufferingly. "Well, we are here now."

They both turn to look at Number Four, taking a moment to gaze silently at the lame little house. 

"It looks smaller than I remember," Harry commented. "Maybe because I saw the Manor."

"Perhaps."

"Will you walk me to the door?" Harry asked him, teasing. He had always delighted in Voldemort's crush, never hesitating to take advantage of the bright blush that suffused his cheeks.

"Git," Voldemort snorted but did as a gentleman would, offering his arm to the other. Harry took it with a dazed giggle and the two walked up the earth path like a newlywed pair.

"You know," Harry said. "You could probably float us to my window."

"As my beloved wishes."

"Maybe sing a few songs," he added, for the hilarity. "You know, I always wanted to be serenaded. Under the _beautiful_ moonlight, with flowers and romance."

Voldemort sighed. "If my beloved wants me to."

_"Really?"_

"Did you think that I'd wooed the ladies with my looks alone? Serenading, dances -- those were popular."

"Wow," Harry said. _"Wow._ Lord Voldemort's going to serenade me. Just calm down, Potter."

"Yes, try not to have a stroke," Voldemort said. He floated them to the top level with a spell Harry had always envied him for, unlocking the window. As he deposited Harry onto the ledge, his touch was respectful and soft, and something within Harry clenched at the feeling.

"Sing me a song," Harry pleaded, staring at Voldemort's silhouette and his halo of moonlight.

Another sigh-- "Let me get down to the ground. Want me to sing verses from _Romeo And Shakespeare_ too?"

"It's _Romeo And Juliet,"_ Harry corrected him. "And yes. Maybe after the actual song. I wonder what it will sound like when you're drunk."

Voldemort _did_ get down on one knee in the grassy backyard, collect a bunch of Aunt Petunia's prized roses, and arrange the moonlight with some light-reflecting spells -- so that the rays fell directly upon him. Harry was falling in love with this dramatic idiot.

_"So this is love!"_ the man sang, making Harry snort and flush at the same time. He had honestly _never_ thought that Voldemort could sing decently. _"So this is what makes life divine!"_

“Put your back into it, Daddy!” Harry yelled and chortled, snorting, and nearly crumpling from the laughter.

“Oh, are you _mocking me,_ young man? I’ll have you know that this is Cinderella’s song.”

“Yeah? Well, make me feel like a princess -- make me _boom_ with love!”

“You’ll wake your relatives!”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry laughed in his face. “Well, _let them wake!”_

Voldemort grinned, savage and fierce and -- _ah,_ Harry _likes_ this guy.

_"I'm all aglow, and now I know!"_ Voldemort sang with gusto, presenting him the bouquet of white roses. Harry fanned himself like a blushing maiden, snickering with hiccups as Voldemort, in return, threw him devilish looks.

The looks immediately softened into something _warm,_ but none of them mentioned it. The fun and the adrenaline were greater.

_“The key to all heaven is mine!”_ The Dark Lord paused, clearing his throat. Harry laughed at him and Voldemort gave him an embarrassed scowl.

“So,” the man said. “I may not have done this recently.”

“I’d figured.”

“I’m rusty. Anyway -- _my heart has wings, and I can fly!”_

_“Yeah, he can fly!”_ Harry sang with him, laughing so hard that tears escaped his eyes.

_“So this is love…!”_

“...That’s all?” Harry booed, throwing him a dirty hanky. “I want my money back!”

“The song is short -- it’s supposed to be _sweet.”_

“I want _more.”_

“We still have Shakespeare.”

Right that second, a tumbling sounded from the next room, and Harry winced at the noise.

“They’ll wake up,” he told Voldemort. “Sorry.”

The other sighed in response. “I’ll await your owl. Let me know when you want to leave this dump?”

“Of course I will.” Harry sent him a kiss, Voldemort caught it in his hand with a fond, loving smile. “Next time we can try the elf wine.”

_“No,_ Harry. I told you -- I’m not letting you have elf wine. You’ll drop dead.”

“Aw. Not even diluted?”

“No.”

“I liked today,” Harry said, heart pumping hard. “Swear. I’d do this today again, ten out of ten.”

Voldemort smiled again, affectionate as he always was. “I’ll come back tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “That would be nice. _Very nice.”_

“Good night, Harry.”

“You too.” 

With one last lingering look at Voldemort’s towering form among the roses, under the smooth moonlight, Harry closed the window and went to sleep with calm, wonderful dreams.


End file.
